Vorlage Diskussion:Realworld
Kategorie Mir ist gerade was aufgefallen: Die Vorlage nimmt automatisch die Kategorie:Meta-Trek mit, diese Kategorie hat aber ziemlich viele Unterkategorien, die damit ausgehebelt werden. Konkret ist es mir aufgefallen bei den Darstellern, wenn man bei denen die Vorlage einfügt landen sie alle in der Kategorie:Meta-Trek, obwohl sie ja schon in einer der Unter-Unterkategorien über Kategorie:Darsteller erfasst sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob das im Sinne der Unterkategorisierung ist, und eigentlich würde ich die atomatische Kategoriesierung über die Vorlage gerne wieder streichen, damit die Oberkategorie nicht vollgemüllt wird. Jemand was dagegen?--Bravomike 07:31, 2. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :An sich nich. Nur vielleicht müsste man dann gucken, zu welcher Kategorie der "Realworld"-Artikel passt. Also ne "Ersatzkategorie" dafür finden. (Also zB: realworld Vorlage macht austomatisch Meta-Trek, jetz wirds rausgenommen ->Artikel hat gar keine Kat mehr, dafür dann Ersatz) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:19, 2. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Klar, da sehe ich auch keine Probleme, die Kategorie Meta-Trek hat 12 Unterkategorien, da wird sich schon für jeden Artikel was finden lassen--Bravomike 09:53, 2. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Wir müssen dann aber, wenn die kat aus der Vorlage raus is, alle Artikel, wo die Vorlage eingebaut ist, einmal bearbeiten (also bearbeiten klicken, nix ändern, nur speichern klicken). Das gleiche Problem hatten wir schon bei der 3:4 Vorlage. Ansonsten wird das nich geändert (es sei denn, andersrum (also nich kat rein, sondern raus) funzts^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:03, 2. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Doch, das wird geändert, dauert nur ne weile. Wenn eine Vorlage geändert wird, dann wird die Änderung in den Artikel, in denen sie eingebunden ist, erst später umgesetzt, nämlich dann, wenn gerade sonst nichts zu tun ist und der Server Zeit hat, also meistens einen Tag später. Unter gibt es den Punkt "Länge der „Job queue“", da kann man sehen, wieviele Änderung so in der "Warteschlange" sind. Mit dem manuell Speichern kann man das ganze erzwingen, aber man kann auch einfach ein bisschen warten. Kann aber bei Vorlagen, die oft eingebunden sind, durchaus ne ganze Weile dauern (ich kenne das Problem von den ganzen Linkfixes in den Navigationsleisten bei den Schiffsklassen und ihren Schiffen, da war es nach maximal 1 oder 2 Tagen umgestellt. Als letztens an der Vorlage:ENT gearbeitet wurde hat die Veränderung natürlich ein bisschen länger gedauert^^)--Bravomike 10:10, 2. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Achso, interessant :). Hab ich nich gewusst^^ Dann brauch man natürlich nich durch alle Artikel durchgehen, praktisch! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:21, 2. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Vorteil von einer Kategorisierung in der Vorlage selbst ist natürlich, dass man eine Kategorieangabe "erzwingt". Wenn ihr diesen Vorteil beibehalten wollt, könntet ihr das über einen Parameter der Vorlage lösen, so dass z.B. der Aufruf den Artikel in Kategorie:KATEGORIE aufnimmt, während der alte Aufruf ohne Parameter, , weiterhin die Standardkategorie "Meta-Trek" einfügt. -- Cid Highwind 10:24, 2. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Fast ideal. Bekommt man es so auch hin, dass man auch noch eine Parameter für die Kat einstellen kann, zum Beispiel wenn man Darsteller nicht nach Artikeltitel sondern nach Nachname sortieren will?--Bravomike 10:34, 2. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Ja, ginge auch. Einfach ein zweiter optionaler Parameter der, wenn vorhanden, als Sortierschlüssel eingefügt wird. Falls nicht vorhanden würde weiterhin der Artikeltitel genutzt. Einzige Einschränkung ist dabei natürlich, dass sich der Artikel darüber nur in genau eine Meta-Trek-Kategorie einsortieren lässt - aber wahrscheinlich soll das ja eh so sein, oder? -- Cid Highwind 12:14, 2. Jul. 2007 (UTC) naja, bei manchen Darstellern brauchen wird schon zwei oder mehr, z.B. Tim Russ kommt in Kategorie:Darsteller (Film), Kategorie:Darsteller (TNG), Kategorie:Darsteller (DS9) und Kategorie:Darsteller (VOY), aber das lässt sich dann zusätzlich machen--Bravomike 21:19, 2. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich wurde gebeten, mit Morn allen Darstellern diese Kategorie zu verpassen, allerdings sehe ich das ganze jetzt nach genauerem hinschauen etwas kritisch, da diese ja tatsächlich dann in die Kategorie Meta-Trek geschmissen werden würden, und dadurch der Kategorisierungssinn verloren ginge. Bei der Anzahl an Schauspielern würde man gar nichts mehr in der Kategorie finden, weil einfach nur noch Schauspielernamen dort auftauchen würden. -- Kobi 13:09, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Da ich dich drum gebeten habe, bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Ich hab das hier ganz vergessen, sorry :) Ich hab ja auch noch an der Diskussion teilgenommen....oh je....Nochmals entschuldigung. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:33, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich versteh im Moment nicht, was das Problem ist: Jeder Schauspieler verdient diese Vorlage, und das kann Morn einfach schneller als wir. Es geht hier ja gerade darum, die Vorlage von der Kategorie zu trennen eben damit die Schauspieler mit der Vorlage versehen werden können... hab ich jetzt was verpasst oder wo liegt das Problem?--Bravomike 14:50, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, wenn das hier jetzt nach der Diskussion geändert wird, ist die Vorlage ja im Endeffekt fehl am Platz bei den Darstellern, denn überall würde nur drinstehen. Das ist ja dann die "falsche" Vorlage, da ja |XXX fehlt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:53, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Vielleicht kann Morn das ja auch hinzufügen. Ich meine, ich kenne mich damit nicht aus, aber wenn er Darsteller erkennen kann und hinzufügen kann, dann vielleicht auch ? (an Kobi gerichteter fragender Blick)--Bravomike 15:03, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Warum muss denn die Schauspieler-Kategorie an die Vorlage übergeben werden? Warum kicken wir die Meta-Trek-Kategorie aus der Vorlage nicht einfach raus und machen das Manuell für die Artikel, die in keine existierende Kategorie passen? Denn das Problem beschränkt sich hier ja nicht nur auf die Schauspieler, sondern auch auf all die anderen Bereiche, wo die Kategorie (in Zukunft) genutzt wird (werden kann). -- Kobi 07:23, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Tja, das ist natürlich auch möglich und würde die Sache vermutlich auch vereinfachen. Wie Cid aber oben gesagt hat wäre der Vorteil einer an die Vorlage gekoppelten Kategorisierung, dass man mit dem Einfügen der Vorlage automatisch dafür sorgt, dass der Artikel wenigstens irgendwo kategorisiert ist. Aber wenn ich mir das mal ansehe sind die meisten Artikel im Moment sowieso schon kategorisiert, und Du hast Recht, man könnte die Kategorie auch aus der Vorlage entfernen. Für die Darsteller wäre es auf jeden Fall einfacher.--Bravomike 07:48, 3. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Bild wird nicht angezeigt Damit ist dieser kleine Bildstreifen gemeint. Liegt das an meinem Browser oder seht ihr das auch nicht? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 11:13, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich seh ihn (gegenwärtig FF 1)--Bravomike 12:23, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) OK, dann werd ich mal den Browser checken. Und du bist noch mit FF1 unterwegs... hat das nen Grund *neugierig*? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 14:11, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Der ist nur gerade auf dem PC in der Uni an dem ich gerade arbeite installiert, zuhause habe ich FF 3--Bravomike 14:18, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::ich sehe das bild mit firefox 3--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:29, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::ich werde ohnehin die tabelle mal rausnehmen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:33, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) für episoden? müssten nicht alle episoden diese vorlage benutzen?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:23, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Theoretisch ja. Allerdings würde es sich fast anbieten, für die eine eigene Infobox zu erstellen, oder?--Bravomike 18:12, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Das kann doch mit in die Episoden-Sidebar, oder? Wäre sicher am einfachsten. *denk* Wo hatte ich das denn schon einmal angesprochen... -- 22:27, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Gefunden: es war hier. Shisma hatte dort damals zugestimmt. Gibt es dazu noch mehr Meinungen? -- 08:35, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich stimme dem auch zu. -- 09:33, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Habs bei Der Mächtige mal von Hand reingetan, sieht ganz gut aus mit dem Platz. -- 10:14, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Währe wie Bravomike auch für eine eigene Lösung, da die Episoden sowohl Realworld, als auch Canon-Informationen beinhalten. Die Zusammenfassung wird ja ausschließlich in richtigem POV akzeptiert.--Tobi72 10:22, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Du meinst ein eigenes Schildchen, das so was sagt wie: "Dies ist ein Realworld-Artikel, der aber aus InUniverse-Sicht geschreiben ist." Welcher Text schwebt dir denn so etwa vor? -- 10:28, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Was also soll das neue Schild denn sagen? -- 07:36, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::BTW: bei den Filmen steht die drin. -- 12:59, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) vom mir aus kann das überall rein- 12:28, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::@Tobi: Was für einen Text stellst du dir denn dazu vor? -- 11:37, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Vielleicht könnten wir einen längerfristigen Entwicklungsprozess ermöglichen, wenn wir erstmal eine Kopie der Vorlage:Realworld unter Vorlage:Episode anlegen, die dann nach und nach angepasst werden kann, um auch alle Wünsche und Vorstellungen zu berücksichtigen. -- 19:55, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::So als Idee: "Der Artikel enthält detailierte Informationen aus der Episode . Solltest du die Episode noch nicht gesehen haben, könnte dieser Artikel Spoilerinformationen enthalten."--Tobi72 21:30, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Und so für die Filme: "Der Artikel enthält detailierte Informationen zum Film . Solltest du die Episode noch nicht gesehen haben, könnte dieser Artikel Spoilerinformationen enthalten."--Tobi72 21:32, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja, die Spoilerwarnung können wir uns wohl im Allgemeinen sparen. Das ist allenfalls bei einem neuen Kinofilm von Nöten. Ich wollte eigentlich eher wissen, wie du dir vorstellst einen Hinweis zu formulieren, der die beiden Aspekte POV und Meta darstellt (weil das ja der Grund ist, warum die Realworld-VL nicht in Frage kam). Ich werd mal versuchen, ein Schild anzulegen und zwar mit dem folgenden Text: Dieser Artikel ist Meta-Trek. Die Zusammenfassung der Handlung ist canon und folgt dem POV. -- 08:27, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Vllt so wie hier: Benutzer:Plasmarelais/Test2? -- 08:40, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Das ist eine gute Version.--Tobi72 09:46, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Habs mal in reingetan. Passt gut dahin. -- 14:40, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Vielleicht sollte man das Schild noch so formulieren, dass Aussenstehende auch auf Anhieb verstehen worum es geht, denn dafür soll es doch eigentlich sein, oder? Denn wir wissen ja schließlich bereits worum es geht.--Joe-le 15:45, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Was genau meinst du? -- 16:48, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Na ja ich dachte mir, das wir diese Hinweise doch für die Leute anbringen, die hier vielleicht nur gelegentlich, oder zum ersten mal vorbeischauen. Wir "alten Hasen" wissen doch was eine Zusammenfassung beinhaltet und wie sie geschrieben wird. Wenn nun jemand vorbeikommt, der sich in diesem Wiki nicht so gut auskennt, dann kann er vermutlich mit "Meta-Trek" "canon" und "POV" nicht viel anfangen und ist eher verwirrt, was ja nun das ganze Gegenteil von dem ist, was wir bezwecken. Der normale "Realworld-Hinweis" umschreibt den Fachausdruck ja auch elegant...--Joe-le 16:56, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Naja, wenn du wissen willst, was es bedeutet, dann musst du nur auf die Links klicken.--Tobi72 19:40, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich möchte Joe-les Hinweis gerne nachgehen, denn gerade dies ist der Zweck. Die Links sind aber eben dafür da, weiterzulesen. Vor allem aber gibt es in diesem Feld einfach zu wenig Platz (finde ich) um dort erschöpfende Erklärungen zu machen. Dies ist vllt ein weiteres Argument für die vorgeschlagene Design-Änderung weiter unten. Vllt sollten wir jenen Punkt erstmal klären, dann wissen wir auch, wo der Text hineinpassen muss. -- 23:28, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ich würde auch sagen, dass das Feld großartige Erklärungen zu klein ist. -- 23:41, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich weiß nicht wieviel Zeichen in dem Feld unterkommen können, aber mir würde in etwa so etwas vorschweben wie: „Dies ist ein Meta-Trek-Artikel. Die Zusammenfassung ist aus Sicht des Star-Trek-Universums geschrieben. Daneben enthält der Artikel (produktionsinterne?)Hintergrundinformationen zur Episode/Film.“--Joe-le 12:19, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Wie ist denn hier der Stand? Vorlage in die Sidebar? Vorlage überarbeiten? -- 17:05, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ich denke, das können wir am besten mit der unten stehenden Design-Diskussion (die hierhin ausgelagert wurde) weiterführen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:34, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Design Im Vergleich zur Variante der MA/en wirkt unsere RealWorld-Vorlage ja ein wenig unscheinbar. Wäre es nicht besser über den Artikel gleich einen Blickfang zu haben, der auf die Art des Artikels hinweist? Und so eine Vorlage müsste eben ein wenig auffälliger sein, als so ein kleiner Kasten oben in der rechten Ecke. Mir gefällt da das Design der MA/en (Text: REAL-WORLD-ARTIKEL (aus Produktionssicht geschrieben)) richtig gut. Es wäre zudem sicher sinnvoll auch eine InUniverse-Variante zu entwickeln, dann weiß jeder (vor allem normale Leser und anonyme User) sofort, um was für eine Art Artikel es sich handelt. --Pflaume 08:31, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Ich seh das auch so wie Du. -- 10:49, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Ganz meine Meinung, die MA/en-Variante ist wirklich weitaus ansehnlicher als unsere. Wir sollten das vielleicht Abstimmen, also von mir ein dickes PRO! Gruß --Terran2151 11:06, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich stimme ebenfalls zu. 11:43, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ergänzung: Man könnte sich ja an dieser Vorlage hier orientieren: en:Template:At und dann eben Varianten für z.B.: * REALWORLD-ARTIKEL (aus Produktionssicht geschrieben) ** EPISODEN-ARTIKEL (sowohl aus Produktions-, als auch aus InUniverse-Sicht geschrieben) * InUNIVERSE-ARTIKEL (aus Sicht des Star-Trek-Universums geschrieben) ** SPIEGELUNIVERSUM (aus Sicht des Spiegeluniversums geschrieben) ** NARADA-KELVIN-ZEITLINIE (aus der Sicht der Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie geschrieben) ** MULTIPLE REALITÄTEN (beinhaltet Informationen aus verschiedenen alternativen Zeitlinien) --Pflaume 12:43, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Das ist eine gute Idee. Meinst du, wir würden z.B. bei Episoden das REALWORLD-ARTIKEL-Schild sowie das EPISODEN-ARTIKEL-Schild anbringen? 12:52, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Also mir sieht das Design von MA/en mehr nach einem in den Artikel eingebauten Werbebanner aus, als nach einem Informationsschild. Mir ist das bisher noch nicht mal aufgefallen als Information... tut mir leid, wenn ich so ein Design sehe, dann blende ich das geistig aus, da man im Internet so oder so mit so designs zugemüllt wird.--Tobi72 12:56, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::@Herr des Chaos: Wenn das aussieht, warum nicht? Im Prinzip ist die Episoden-Variante ja der RealWord untergeordnet. Genauso wie Spiegeluniversum, NKZ und MultipleR der InUniverse-Variante untergeordnet sind. Müsste man alles ausprobieren. @Tobi72: Allerdings übersieht man das RealWorld-Schildchen viel zu schnell. Ich habe mich vor Kurzem mal mit einem Nicht-MA-User darüber unterhalten (auch der Grund, warum ich das hier zur Sprache bringen wollte). Mein Kollege, der schon öfters in MA reingeschaut hat, war völlig überrascht, als ich ihn über den Unterschied von RealWorld-Artikel und InUniverse-Artikel aufklärte, da ihm der Hinweis (über den RW-Artikeln) nie wirklich aufgefallen ist. Bei der MA/en-Variante ist das nicht so einfach zu übersehen. Btw: Wer sieht den heutzutage noch Werbebanner, wenn es sowas wie Adblock Plus gibt ;) --Pflaume 13:05, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Nicht jeder verwendet Adblock Plus oder ähnliches. Und wenn du das für Leude machen willst, die nur mal so hier her kommen, dann auch für die, die so etwas nicht nutzen. Mir gefällt das Design in der Art nur nicht, da es meiner Meinung nach einfach zu sehr an Werbung erinnert. Vor allem da ja auch schon angefangen wurde, Werbung in dieser Art hier zu schalten. Und wenn wir da jetzt noch etwas so einbinden, dann wird das unübersichtlich und für den Benutzer nicht mehr schön.--Tobi72 13:25, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, kann deine Meiung durchaus akzeptieren ;) Hast du vielleicht einen Vorschlag wie wir es anders machen könnten? Wäre da für alles offen, denn ich halte es schon für sinnvoll die Artikel entsprechend zu kennzeichnen. --Pflaume 13:32, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Eine interessante Idee. Mir geht dabei in gewisser Hinsicht ähnlich wie Tobi: in der MA/en sind mir die Schilder ziemlich spät aufgefallen und ihre Unterschiedlichkeit (kann man das sagen?) noch später. Vllt aber auch, weil man ein wenig auf unser Design geeicht ist. Einige andere MA-Versionen verwenden das Design der MA/en und ich könnte mich sicher damit anfreunden. Ob es aber deutlicher und auffälliger für Neulinge oder Anfänger oder Besucher ist vermag ich überhaupt nicht einzuschätzen. Letztlich aber finde ich die Einteilung in die 6 Varianten wie oben erwähnt recht attraktiv. -- 20:00, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Die Diskussion direkt über dieser hier hat mir den Anstoss gegeben, diese Vorschläge noch einmal zu überdenken. Ich fürchte beim Hinweisschild für die Episoden und Filme bahnt sich ein Platzproblem an. Wenn es wirklich letztenendes zu klein ist, wird das ganze Schild größer werden müssen und vllt haben wir dann einige verschiedene Hinweisschilder. Sie müssten ja auch nicht ganz so groß sein. Allein, wenn sie sich über die Artikelbreite erstrecken passten da schon ne Menge Infos rein. Im Moment haben wir da und sowie testweise eine . Sollten wir mal versuchen, die Schilder aus der MA/en zu probieren? Man kann auch mal sehen, ob es in anderen Sprachversionen noch andere Varianten gibt. -- 23:39, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Also ich muss sagen mir gefallen die MA/en-Schilder auch nicht soooo. Auch ich hab sie zuerst glaube ich für Werbebanner gehalten, gerade da sie so breit und bunt sind. Mir würden unsere Banner da schon reichen, wenn man sie denn etwas größer machen würde, um etwas mehr Text und eventuell auch ein schickes kleines Symbol unterzubringen. Die Idee Schilder für das Spiegeluniversum, bzw. die NKZ anzubringen, finde ich dagegen ausgezeichnet.--Joe-le 12:19, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, vllt. kann man da son Kompromiss zwischen unserer Variante und der der MA/en finden. -- 12:31, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) → Neue Diskussion verschoben nach Forum:Vorlage NKZ, Spiegeluniversums, etc....--Joe-le 09:55, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Anpassung an den neuen Oasis-Skin Mit den Rollout des neuen Skins, wurde im Zehn Vorne eine Liste von Vorlagen, die noch angepasst werden müssen erstellt, darunter auch die Realworld-Vorlage. Zunächst war dabei das Problem, das die Vorlage deplatziert ist und nachdem ich ein wenig CSS verschoben habe, ragt sie nun in die Bilder in den Artikeln. Die Frage mit Oasis aber ist: wohin mit der Vorlage? In der neuen Anordnung der Elemente sehe im ehrlich gesagt gar keinen angemessenen Ort für dieses Schild. Wohin also mit der Realworld-Vorlage? -- 22:26, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Man könnte die Vorlage vielleicht anders gestalten und über die ganze Seitenreite gehen lassen. -- 18:41, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::also absolut positioniert geht ja garnicht :) finde das mit dem floating nicht optimal aber akzeptabel -- 19:23, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::wie wäre es wenn man über den Artikel also im kopf eine komplette Spalte damit füllt die mittig platziert wird etwa halb so groß wie die seitenbreite. könnte ganz gut ausschauen. oder so lassen wie es ist, aber das der artikel weiter runterrutscht, aber das die vorlage dort bleibt wo sie is.Ben Cullen 19:16, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab die Absolut-Positionierung für diese Vorlage wieder aus der Wikia.css genommen. Sie wird wieder vom text umflossen und das sieht – ich schließe mich Shisma an – akzeptabel aus. Schaut man aber z.B. bei Patrick Stewart nach, sitzt die Realworld in der Warnung. Was könnte man da machen? -- 15:08, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC)